Vernum Remus
|Kinryō no Yochi|lit. "Weight of the Earth"}} | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = Unknown | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 9th | doriki = Unknown | height = 8'2" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #A01F04 | dftextcolor = #EC2C03 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Atlas" is the self-appointed of Gonco Island. His claim to fame is his brute strength, and his militaristic nature. Appearance Remus is a colossus, even amongst others of his kind. Towering over others at a whopping 249cm of height, he sports an imposing figure, and his personality makes him seem even taller. In terms of physical build, Remus is immensely muscular. Having been exposed to a life of intense slave work, coupled with a rare genetic disorder that sped up the development of his muscles, he is immensely strong. As an Oni, a Crimson Oni at that, Remus sports an unnatural skin tone, his being a blood crimson as suggested by his sub-type of Oni. He is one of the single-horned Onis, his coming from an angle off his forehead. He wears the front part of an Oni skull, one with two horns, by himself. This gives the illusion of him having three horns. He has four protruding fangs coming from hs lower set of teeth, the inner two being larger than the ones on the outside. Across his skin, Remus sports strange designs spanning over his body, coloured a strange turquoise colour. He calls them “Runes”, using them as a way to scare others into thinking he has some sort of magic. In reality, these markings are the unique scars he acquired when he obtained his modifications. As for his outfit, Remus has a rather simple outfit with all things considered. He is shirtless, viewing his body as a strong shield on its own. However, he has epaulettes on his shoulders, coloured the same crimson tone he is, with dark brown highlights. On the right epaulette, the front portion of an Oni skull is inlaid into it, with its horns also beings placed onto it. He wears a hood made of a brown cloth to make him seem more prevalent in the moment. Around his neck is a necklace of human skulls, wearing them as a way to impose even more fear. Tied around his waist is a brown cloth, acting as his pair of pants. On the front side lays a teal banner, above the centre of the brown cloth. Around his ankles up to his knees, he has bandages to hide the more “ugly-looking” Runes. Gallery RemusApp2.png|Remus on his throne. RemusForm.png|Remus using Life Return to appear human. Personality Relationships Abilities Fighting Style |Daimafuda}}... * |Daimafuda: Gorasen Bōseki Shōtotsu|lit. "Demon Talisman: Five Helix Spinning Collision}}: Life Return Haki Busoshoku Haki Strength Modifications Remus possesses a plethora of modifications that he received near the end of his slave career... *'Seastone Implants': *'Strength Enhancments': TBA Quotes Trivia *Remus... Category:Oni Tribe Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Modified Onis Category:Martial Artists